The New Ride
by LycoX
Summary: He's been putting it off for awhile now, but Stiles is finally ready to get a new ride. Should be easy, right?


**The New Ride**

 **Disclaimer: Set in my 'True Alpha VS. Thunder Kitsune' 'Verse and about a week after 'A Thankful Time'. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

For awhile now, one Stiles Stilinski, best friend of Scott McCall, member of said best friend's Pack, and boyfriend of Malia Tate, had been putting off looking into getting a new car after the Beast had ended up totaling his some months ago. A thought that still left him choked up anytime he thought about it for that matter as he had loved that Jeep damnit! Even after his leg had healed up he put it off, coming up with what he felt was valid reasons for why he hadn't done it yet. Reasons he knew were probably not believed all that much either but he didn't care! But it seemed Malia and Lydia would finally have enough of him putting off the whole thing and trick him into going somewhere with him. "Wait a minute… This isn't the comic shop!" Protested Stiles unhappily as he got a good look at where they were.

Said good look being 'Jed's Dealership' in the downtown area of Beacon Hills. "Nope. Its sure not." Lydia replied smugly while Malia grinned from the passenger seat.

She then turned to her unhappy boyfriend. "Sorry, Stiles, but we all felt it was time you got out there and got a new vehicle. As it has been months now."

"But… I'm, I'm not ready! And I thought we were gonna re-build mine!? Plus, I thought you guys dind't mind me ridin' around with any of you?" Wondered the pale teen as he kept his eyes away from the lot of shiny new vehicles.

Lydia shook her head at her friend before turning to him. "None of us have that kind of money to re-build it." Lied the Redhead as they did but it would just be slightly cheaper for him to get a new Jeep in the long run.

Especially since some of the parts his old one had were seriously hard to come by after some research had been done on it. "And I certainly don't mind having you ride with me but come on, Stiles, don't you want to be able to go on rides in your own vehicle without having to wait on anybody else?" Asked Malia in what she thought was a reasonable way.

"Plus… Its kinda time to let go of the past, babe. Allow the old to rest peacefully." Added the Werecoyote seconds later.

"Well put." Praised Lydia in an impressed manner.

Causing the other girl to smile happily as Stiles watched the two with an unhappy expression on his face. "Thanks! I actually looked online for things like that so I could be more supportive once we got here." Malia replied with pride in her voice.

Something Stiles momentarily smiled over before going back to his unhappy expression. "I don't wanna do this." Grumbled the young man.

"Too bad. You have too." Declared Lydia sternly.

"And I'll drag you out of this car if I have too." Added Malia with a glare to her boyfriend and causing him to gulp.

As he knew she'd do it too! "Fine." He replied with a heavy sigh and making the two grin victoriously.

They then got out while Stiles took his time in doing so since he felt like he was cheating on his old Jeep in a way by doing all this. Once he was finally out of the car, the trio made their way into the parking lot and began to look around with a majority of what Stiles saw being things he just didn't like. At all! "Its a good thing Tracy's not with us as she'd be making fun of you right now for how you're acting." Remarked Malia as she stared at her boyfriend.

Whom she was very happy about the fact his leg was all better now since it allowed for the more fun things to happen in bed. "That girl does have a mean streak in her." Murmured Lydia with praise to be heard in her voice.

"Poor Liam." Stiles said with a sigh as that girl still liked to torment the poor kid!

"But oh yeah, I'm definitely glad she's not with us as I doubt I'd be able to handle that right now."

"Fear not! With ol' Jed at your side, you can handle anything as you look for the car that's right for you!" Declared a voice that made the pale teen jump some.

He then spun around to glare at the newcomer. "Jeez! Don't do that!" Exclaimed the teen while the girls rolled their eyes at him.

Jed placed his hands up. "Whoa now! Didn't mean to scare ya!"

Letting out a deep breath and calming himself some, Stiles waved it off. "So which of you is here to find yourself a new ride?"

"That would be me. Even if I am reluctant about it." Muttered Stiles unhappily.

"Loved the one you had, huh?" Asked the man knowingly.

He got a nod in return while Malia began to speak up. "He had that old Jeep for a really long time until it got wrecked beyond repair and change isn't necessarily something he handles too well."

"Sure I do! I handle it really well!"

Malia stared at him for a moment while Lydia rolled her eyes. "Like you did when some changes were announced about the Mets?" Asked the Werecoyote challengingly.

Her boyfriend went to speak with his finger pointed at her but found himself unable to do so much to his annoyance. Allowing for Malia to grin in victory while Jed laughed. "Nice one." Praised Lydia.

"Thank you."

"Well… If you really loved your old Jeep, I do happen to have a few here you might be interested in, son." Offered up the man known as Jed in the hopes of making a sale.

As what he had to offer had been hanging around longer then he liked! Stiles was clearly torn about this but a whispered comment from Malia to his ear got him moving much to Jed's liking. The man took them to the last row of vehicles at his Dealership where 8 Jeeps were at. And each one would be passed on until he got to the 7th one and stopped to stare at it a good while. "Ahh, its a callin' ya huh? Interestin' choice as this blue and orange CJ7 1980's Jeep Renegade has been here a good while now. Just waitin' to be taken by someone who will take real good care of her."

Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes as she had a pretty good feeling why her friend had stopped at this Jeep. Clearly remembering his preference for orange and blue thanks to his being a fan of the Mets. "Its got seating in the back so I'm happy about that." Malia said aloud as this meant a few things that could happen.

Like less vehicles being used for everyone and some personal time for herself and Stiles in the Jeep like before for example. Stiles thought long and hard about what was in front of him and while a part of him wanted to just walk away, another part of him knew that he and this Jeep were meant to be. And that his old one would want this for him. _If this will help let my old friend rest in peace… I'll get this one._ Thought the pale teen to himself with a mental sigh.

"Man… You got a deal." Announced Stiles and making the girls cheer happily while Jed himself smiled widely at this.

Even clapping his hands together. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Come on with me and let's get things worked out so you can be off with your new ride."

"One thing though, its not gonna need any serious work is it?"

"Nah, I like to ensure that our rides here are in good condition so buyers aren't left in the lurch." Answered the man honestly.

His answer was one Stiles liked a lot of and soon, he was off to do paperwork and the like while the girls watched on. And once that was done, Stiles and Malia rode off in his new ride while Lydia went her own way. "You did good with this one." Malia told him happily as they rode on.

"Heh… Yeah, guess I did. Thanks babe."

"No problem."

He was definitely gonna have to do something real nice for her and Lydia soon as he doubted this net stage in his life would have happened if the two hadn't done this. Stiles and Malia also ended up christening the new Jeep a few weeks later once they got the chance as well! Everyone in their group would be quite happy for Stiles, even if his dad was a little exasperated with his choice at first and Stiles also made a vow to his new Jeep that he'd never ever let it go against something like the Beast since that hadn't really worked out too well the last time! He'd also nicely enough, nickname the new Jeep 'Metsy' much to everyone else's amusement. But Stiles insisted it was appropriate given the color scheme and his being a fan of the Mets. An argument many of the Pack decided to leave alone since they didn't want to get into a debate over the whole thing with him where all that was concerned! As they knew he'd be more than willing to do it too!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And he has his new ride! WOO! Hope folks enjoyed this!**


End file.
